electrogirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Androids
This is a complete list of every android [in truth the list is missing 64 androids, most of which have not yet been released by g-gee] (that means if you have an android not on this list, or if you have an android for which stats are missing on this list, you need to tell me what is missing or add the missing items yourself ;-) available for use in your deck, from every event and summon. Characters found in the story and the events are not located here! They are on the characters page. The list of androids is split into Empire, Under and Zero, and each section is further split into tables by rarity. To see the androids sorted in other fashions, please use a category browser. Following the link should take you to a page with pictures and stats for each stage of that android's evolution, along with story information and how to acquire that android for your own deck (provided it is still available). Empire Blurb about Empire androids There are 106 Empire androids so far, each having three forms, for a total of 318 androids My android collection is far from complete, having only discovered 88 Empire androids so far N: 11/11 R: 30/? SR:33/? SSR:14/? UR:1/? Total: 89/106 Normal table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb Rare table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb Super-Rare table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb Stupid-Super-Rare table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb Ultra-Rare table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb Under Blurb about Under androids There are 104 Under androids so far, each having three forms, for a total of 312 androids N: 11/11 R: 33/? SR: 23/? SSR: 13/? UR:1/? Total: 81/104 Normal table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb Rare table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb Super-Rare table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb Stupid-Super-Rare table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb Ultra-Rare table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb Zero Blurb about Zero androids There are 100 Zero androids so far, each having three forms, for a total of 300 androids N: 10/10 R: 26/? SR: 28/? SSR: 14/? UR:1/? Total: 79/100 Normal table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb Rare table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb Super-Rare table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb Stupid-Super-Rare table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb Ultra-Rare table with thumbnail, base stats, link to page with stats, photo, and blurb